


Flexibilidad Máxima

by erzakyoya



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Taki Natsuhiko, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Akaba Hayato, Top Hiruma Youichi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzakyoya/pseuds/erzakyoya
Summary: Akaba termina observando más de la cuenta al Tight End de Deimon, entrar en territorio reclamado es muy peligroso, pero el rubio tonto lo valía. Se enfrentaría al mismísimo demonio encarnado en persona. Hiruma Yoichi.
Relationships: Akaba Hayato/Taki Natsuhiko, Hiruma Youichi/Taki Natsuhiko
Kudos: 1





	1. Atracción

**Author's Note:**

> Que Dios no me juzgue por lo que escribí. ¡Espero les guste! <3

El jugador Tight End de Demion se le denomina: "Idiota" y "flexible" y ello lo comprobó en el partido de consolación en el cual Bando Spiders, su equipo terminó perdiendo.

Una decepción fatal, sin embargo una nueva meta a perseguir.

Veía una y otra vez el partido contra Deimon en el televisor, presionando el zoom a cierto deportista dramático que dio todo en aquél entonces.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, Monsieur Akaba."

Sus manos se movían sudorosas, ¿sería posible tanta flexibilidad? Velocidades rápidas y luego lentas ejecutaban, rodeando su virilidad que goteaba esperma viscosa y pegajosa.  
Oh, se sentiría tan bien poder averiguarlo...

¿Sus ritmos coincidirían? ¿o eran tan distintos que sus concordancias se llamaban?¿sentiría lo mismo que él?

Mordió su labio inferior, arrugando la frente embadurnada, un tiempo le tomó darse cuenta del por qué investigaba al jugador.

Profesaba placer en solo verle desplazarse, poseía cierta elegancia en sus movimientos, contoneaba las caderas de un lado al otro, sus largas piernas pisaban en lugares precisos, comparándose con una bailarina de ballet, sonreía encantadoramente.. Su único defecto era ser tan... Idiota.

Era demasiado idiota como para notar que cuando se enfrentaba a él adjuntaba sus manos enguantadas en sus pectorales deslizando provocadoramente, y yo le seguía el juego, pensaba que él quería lo que yo. Y solté un estruendo con mi muchacho,(la guitarra) al no ser el único que tocaba así.

Comprendiendo mis sentimientos a su persona, hizo lo imposible para que los percibiera, pero, hay un decir que recita; un idiota nunca dejará de ser un idiota.

No creía que fuera tan idiota y... Se lo tomó como reto.

Influencie subliminalmente a Kotaro haciéndole creer que era idea suya competir en un partido amistoso entre ambas escuelas, estrecho manos nuestro capitán con su capitán, y yo sonreí internamente. Lanzaría mi primer ataque directo. Anteriores veces negocie con el demonio, permitiéndome conocer más de Natsuhiko-kun.

Ah...

Gemí con delicia, de mi mano chorreaba más gotas, su nombre me producía escalofríos transportándome a un mundo de sinfonías drásticas y sensuales.

Conocerle más, sus notas, sus comportamientos en el campo y en otros ámbitos, ¿a dónde había viajado antes?, ¿tuvo pareja? ¿sus medidas..? ¿su interés sexual? En los últimos las sintonías de Hiruma y yo cruzaron agresivamente. Me intrigó de mal forma cómo supo aquellas cosas tan íntimas que solo un amante podría interpretar.

Un amante. Y ello me enloqueció.

No, no era.. Hiruma Yoichi,¿interesado en el Tight End? Imposible.

Masajeo mis escrotos como si fuese su tacto el responsable de mi erección. Me excitaba imaginar tenerle debajo de mi entrepierna ordeñándome, introduciendo en su boca mi pene necesitado, lamiendo la punta y succionado, volviendo a lamer recorriendo la extensión de lo que es mío, jugueteando con mis vellos púbicos rojizos y volviendo a introducir todo; profundizando más y más. Ah, llegaría hasta su garganta y me correría allí mismo. Después yo abriría sus piernas con dulzura y le adularia al oído ser tan hermoso y extraordinario mientras apuntaba mi virilidad a su estrecha entrada, que me esperaba gustosa, el jadeaba ansioso, envolviendo sus piernas en mi cadera listo para recibirme.

Y yo...

ㅡPero... ¡QUE MIERDAAA! ¡AGH, mis preciosos ojos! ㅡgritaba horrorizado abriendo de un portazo la puerta, la escena casi lo deja ciego. Kotaro tanteo la salida de la habitación, golpeandose fuertemente en la cabeza por una pared cercana, cayendo inconsciente, semejándose a una rata muerta. (Entiéndase, patas arriba).

Y Akaba se corrió desganado, su esencia untó su cama y bufando se encamino a bañarse, cambiar sus sabanas y acto seguido mandar a volar de un placaje a Kotaro de su casa, Echándole cual perro, subiendo las escaleras sin discutir ni responder a las quejas de su padres y hermana menor ante lo presenciado.


	2. ¿Trato?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para entrar a los Deimon Devil Bats Natsuhiko tuvo un trato con el demonio Hiruma, ¿de qué será ese trato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como escribí en el primer apartado, que Dios se apiade de mí. Porque mi alma ya no tiene salvación y también porque quiero aportar al Fandom. Fufu.

Escudriñaba las babosadas que Kotaro podría soltar sin saber, el escoltado no se perdía de su vista. Intuía que si apartaba su vista de él por un ... segundo, soltaria la sopa. Y de mala suerte se lo contaría a Hiruma; le era estresante, un puñetero desafío, mantener las apariencias con ese tipo de pintas extravagantes y diabólicas.

De verdad era un demonio, pensó, fijando su carmesí look in the brilloso chico de hebras rubias, altura óptima y lo más destacable de él. Su flexibilidad, jugando con su pierna estirada al máximo, rozando la punta de su cabeza.  
Echarle vistazo no le haría daño ... Se mezcló con la multitud, esquivando ágilmente las invitaciones cordiales a unirse a la plática, desistiendo de “tan” prometedora propuesta. Una pelusa Sena le detuvo la carrera por un lapso que le prometió unos buenos minutos perdidos de pura habladuría, era agradable conversar con Sena y sus problemas amorosos pero ahora ...!

Una pelusa Sena le detuvo la carrera por un lapso que le prometió unos buenos minutos perdidos de pura habladuría, era agradable conversar con Sena y sus problemas amorosos pero ahora ...!

ㅡ Y me gusta mucho Shin-san, pero, pero, Shun-san me ha confesado sussentimientos por mí y no se que hacer! ¡Y Yamato-san se me ha encarado encima y casi, casi ...

ㅡ Fu. Esto es un problema a gran magnitud de amores Sena-kun, le ayudaría, sin embargo, creo encontrarme en una situación complicada ... ㅡ siseo, no eramaravilloso guardar sus sentimientos y solo mirar. No era su fuerte, y cabíaposibilidad con el Tight End la aprovecharía.

ㅡ ¿Situación complicada?

Unos ojillos avellana lo reflejaban, vaya, sí que estaba desesperado por ver al chico.

ㅡ Sí. Ahora mismo estoy en una. Con permiso, Sena-kun, para la próxima sabrá. ㅡ dio carrerilla pero antes volteo a ver al confundido Sena ㅡ. ¡Oh, y lo cobraré las terapias si no corrobora! ㅡ Sonríe encantador, visualizando a unos 5 metros al chicode sus sueños húmedos.

  


Pronto, pronto. Falta poco.

  


Cuando llegó a donde quería, sus manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño y su mandíbula se tensó.

¿Qué demonios?

  


Arrastras el rubio con Ak47 al hombro y con la otra mano mangoneaba al Tight End, “discutían”, parecía eso, pero si mirabamos más de cerca, cambiaba, Natsuhiko parloteaba inconsciente de su alrededor y Hiruma Yoichi sonreía alegre llevándoselo para Dios sabrá donde. Fuera del campo de juego, a una .. ¿casa? Bueno, decía “Deimon Devil bats” arriba así que suponía que es el lugar de juntas.

Intrigado pero por sobre todo celoso, sí celoso, su corazonada no le guiaba a nada bueno. Siguió al par a una distancia discreta y razonable para escuchar sus parloteos.

Un aullido de perro lastimado brotó de la garganta del atractivo, pero idiota Natsuhiko, el capitán, Hiruma Yoichi lo sostenía de la coleta de cabello, sacudiendosu cabeza, tal vez esperando escuchar un ruido en su interior, ¿que sabía él? ¡Tal vez sí!

ㅡ ¡Ahaha! ¡Debe ser muy importante que me requiera! Ahaha, ¿necesita algo de mí, Natsuhiko Taki? ㅡ Amenguaba las mares del diablo con su labia.

ㅡ Sí, sí jodido idiota. Necesito de ti. ㅡ farfabullo el de peinado puntiagudo, sin soltar a su jugador.

ㅡ ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ㅡ se halago sonriendo muy feliz de su hazaña, estirando una pierna en todo su esplendor ㅡ. ¿Y en qué le puedo ayudar Hiruma-san, ahaha? ㅡ Atentó y muy curioso, deseando voltear, sin embargo su capitán no se lo permitía.   
Una siniestra sonrida adornó el rostro del Quaterback demoníaco.

ㅡ Kekeke. Ya lo sabrás jodido idiota. Eres el único capaz de realizar esta laborioso tarea .. ㅡ se relamio los labios, abriendo de una patada la puerta del local.

ㅡ ¡Ah! ¡Buena elección en escogerme Hiruma-san tiene buen ojo, ahaha! ㅡ le guiño un ojo, contento de ser de utilidad, saltando en una pierna tratando de seguir el ritmo del  
contrario.

ㅡ Kekeke. Como sea. ㅡ una risota venenosa resono en el local. Oh, ¿cuándo llegaron Ahí? Ahaha, ¡que cosas!

La sonrisa plantada en los labios del demonio se esfumo.

ㅡ Quiero que me la chupes.

ㅡ ¡¿Q… Qué?! ㅡ trago saliva, quedando calladito, demasiado para la extrenduosa personalidad del hermano mayor.

ㅡ Hazlo. No te hagas imbécil, ya lo has hecho antes, no será la ruina retomarlo ..., ¿o sí? ㅡ Insinuó, soplando su aliento caliente al oído del hombre, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura.

ㅡ Pe ... Pero ... Teníamos un trato ... ㅡ balbuceo azul, desencajando a Akaba.

_¿Qué? ¿trato? ¿qué trato?_ Explotó su mente en miles de interrogantes, pegado a la pared del local. Un perro demoníaco dormitaba en la casita contigua, ignorante del intruso  
araña.

ㅡKekeke... Claro, tenemos un trato.

Deslizó sus delgadas y largas extremidades, reteniendo de las caderas a Taki, tocando  
piel a tela, obstaculizando sus uniformes, ambientando más el morboso clima que los  
rodeaba.

ㅡPor... Por favor, Hiruma-san. ㅡcerro uno de sus ojos, removiendose en los brazos del Quaterbackㅡ. N-no es necesario, ¡n-no es para nada necesario! ㅡchilloㅡ, ¡Nuestro trato era que me acedía a entrar al equipo sí yo me dejaba... y-yo me dejaba...!  
ㅡsu tono de voz bajo considerablemente, un quejido lo calló.  
Yoichi le mordió agresivamente el cuello, clavando sus afilados dientes en la piel del hermano mayor de la diablita.

ㅡ¡A-ah! ¡duele Hiruma-san! ㅡlloriqueo, sacudiendose violentamente, atrapado por  
los brazos y piernas del comandante demoníaco.

ㅡKeke, se me antojó morderte. ㅡHabló como si fuera la menor cosaㅡ. Continua jodido idiota, quiero oírte decirlo.

ㅡYo-yo... ¡no es justo! ㅡrelincho, cual niño chiquito.

Una molestia en los ojos verde esmeralda se implantó.

ㅡDilo. O si no...

ㅡA-ah..! ㅡunos jadeos florecieron de la boquita de Natsuhiko. Calentando a Akaba que solo oía, no, inaceptable aquel placer, rechinaron sus dientes enfurecidos.

Pero no era el único caliente por sus gemidos, Hiruma excitado masajeaba luego de haber agarrado el pene de Natsuhiko con fuerza acontenciendo lo sucedido.

ㅡKeke. Estás apuntando y ni he tocado lo suficiente. Eres un puberto. ㅡse deleitaba, el pene de Taki relucia, disparando deliciosamente al cielo.

ㅡA... Ah... Ah... ㅡgemia siendo volteado por su sempai, sus piernas temblaban gelatinosas, sosteniéndose de los antebrazos de su amante olvidado.

ㅡAbre más las piernas...

ㅡ Agh .. ah ... ㅡ abrió sus piernas, sumiso de los toques de Hiruma, complaciendo al mayor que le besó apasionado. _Siempre tan obediente_ , rondaba por sus pensamientos,  
procurando no lastimar al muchacho. Bueno, no demasiado.


End file.
